Twilight:Boy and Girl Conversations
by AJ-Cullen15
Summary: Boy and Girl Conversations with Twilight Characters. Some Canon,Some not. All one Shots. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Isabella: Do I ever cross your mind?

Edward: No…

Isabella: Do you like me?

Edward: No…

Isabella: Do you think I'm pretty?

Edward: No…

Isabella: Do you want to be with me forever?

Edward: No…

Isabella: Would you cry if I left?

Edward: No…

Isabella: Would you live for me?

Edward: No…

Isabella: Would you do anything for me?

Edward: No…

Isabella: Would you pick me or your life ?

Edward: My life…

Isabella: (tears fall down & turns around)

Edward: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella: Do I ever cross your mind?

Jacob: No…

Isabella: Do you like me?

Jacob: No…

Isabella: Do you think I'm pretty?

Jacob: No…

Isabella: Do you want to be with me forever?

Jacob: No…

Isabella: Would you cry if I left?

Jacob: No…

Isabella: Would you live for me?

Jacob: No…

Isabella: Would you do anything for me?

Jacob: No…

Isabella: Would you pick me or your life ?

Jacob: My life…

Isabella: (tears fall down & turns around)

Jacob: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella: Do I ever cross your mind?

Carlisle: No…

Isabella: Do you like me?

Carlisle: No…

Isabella: Do you think I'm pretty?

Carlisle: No…

Isabella: Do you want to be with me forever?

Carlisle: No…

Isabella: Would you cry if I left?

Carlisle: No…

Isabella: Would you live for me?

Carlisle: No…

Isabella: Would you do anything for me?

Carlisle: No…

Isabella: Would you pick me or your life ?

Carlisle: My life…

Isabella: (tears fall down & turns around)

Carlisle:(grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella: Do I ever cross your mind?

Jasper: No…

Isabella: Do you like me?

Jasper: No…

Isabella: Do you think I'm pretty?

Jasper: No…

Isabella: Do you want to be with me forever?

Jasper: No…

Isabella: Would you cry if I left?

Jasper: No…

Isabella: Would you live for me?

Jasper: No…

Isabella: Would you do anything for me?

Jasper: No…

Isabella: Would you pick me or your life ?

Jasper: My life…

Isabella: (tears fall down & turns around)

Jasper: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella: Do I ever cross your mind?

Aro: No…

Isabella: Do you like me?

Aro: No…

Isabella: Do you think I'm pretty?

Aro: No…

Isabella: Do you want to be with me forever?

Aro: No…

Isabella: Would you cry if I left?

Aro: No…

Isabella: Would you live for me?

Aro: No…

Isabella: Would you do anything for me?

Aro: No…

Isabella: Would you pick me or your life ?

Aro: My life…

Isabella: (tears fall down & turns around)

Aro: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella: Do I ever cross your mind?

Marcus: No…

Isabella: Do you like me?

Marcus: No…

Isabella: Do you think I'm pretty?

Marcus: No…

Isabella: Do you want to be with me forever?

Marcus: No…

Isabella: Would you cry if I left?

Marcus: No…

Isabella: Would you live for me?

Marcus: No…

Isabella: Would you do anything for me?

Marcus: No…

Isabella: Would you pick me or your life ?

Marcus: My life…

Isabella: (tears fall down & turns around)

Marcus: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella: Do I ever cross your mind?

Caius: No…

Isabella: Do you like me?

Caius: No…

Isabella: Do you think I'm pretty?

Caius: No…

Isabella: Do you want to be with me forever?

Caius: No…

Isabella: Would you cry if I left?

Caius: No…

Isabella: Would you live for me?

Caius: No…

Isabella: Would you do anything for me?

Caius: No…

Isabella: Would you pick me or your life ?

Caius: My life…

Isabella: (tears fall down & turns around)

Caius: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella: Do I ever cross your mind?

Emmett: No…

Isabella: Do you like me?

Emmett: No…

Isabella: Do you think I'm pretty?

Emmett: No…

Isabella: Do you want to be with me forever?

Emmett: No…

Isabella: Would you cry if I left?

Emmett: No…

Isabella: Would you live for me?

Emmett: No…

Isabella: Would you do anything for me?

Emmett: No…

Isabella: Would you pick me or your life ?

Emmett: My life…

Isabella: (tears fall down & turns around)

Emmett: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	9. Chapter 9

Alice: Do I ever cross your mind?

Edward: No…

Alice: Do you like me?

Edward: No…

Alice: Do you think I'm pretty?

Edward: No…

Alice: Do you want to be with me forever?

Edward: No…

Alice: Would you cry if I left?

Edward: No…

Alice: Would you live for me?

Edward: No…

Alice: Would you do anything for me?

Edward: No…

Alice: Would you pick me or your life ?

Edward: My life…

Alice: (tears fall down & turns around)

Edward: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	10. Chapter 10

Edward: Do I ever cross your mind?

Jacob: No…

Edward: Do you like me?

Jacob: No…

Edward: Do you think I'm pretty?

Jacob: No…

Edward: Do you want to be with me forever?

Jacob: No…

Edward: Would you cry if I left?

Jacob: No…

Edward: Would you live for me?

Jacob: No…

Edward: Would you do anything for me?

Jacob: No…

Edward: Would you pick me or your life ?

Jacob: My life…

Edward: (tears fall down & turns around)

Jacob: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	11. Chapter 11

Rosalie: Do I ever cross your mind?

Edward: No…

Rosalie: Do you like me?

Edward: No…

Rosalie: Do you think I'm pretty?

Edward: No…

Rosalie: Do you want to be with me forever?

Edward: No…

Rosalie: Would you cry if I left?

Edward: No…

Rosalie: Would you live for me?

Edward: No…

Rosalie: Would you do anything for me?

Edward: No…

Rosalie: Would you pick me or your life ?

Edward: My life…

Rosalie: (tears fall down & turns around)

Edward: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	12. Chapter 12

Carlisle: Do I ever cross your mind?

Aro: No…

Carlisle: Do you like me?

Aro: No…

Carlisle: Do you think I'm pretty?

Aro: No…

Carlisle: Do you want to be with me forever?

Aro: No…

Carlisle: Would you cry if I left?

Aro: No…

Carlisle: Would you live for me?

Aro: No…

Carlisle: Would you do anything for me?

Aro: No…

Carlisle: Would you pick me or your life ?

Aro: My life…

Carlisle: (tears fall down & turns around)

Aro: (grabs him by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle: Do I ever cross your mind?

Charlie: No…

Carlisle: Do you like me?

Charlie: No…

Carlisle: Do you think I'm pretty?

Charlie: No…

Carlisle: Do you want to be with me forever?

Charlie: No…

Carlisle: Would you cry if I left?

Charlie: No…

Carlisle: Would you live for me?

Charlie: No…

Carlisle: Would you do anything for me?

Charlie: No…

Carlisle: Would you pick me or your life ?

Charlie: My life…

Carlisle: (tears fall down & turns around)

Charlie: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	14. Chapter 14

Esme: Do I ever cross your mind?

Carlisle: No…

Esme: Do you like me?

Carlisle: No…

Esme: Do you think I'm pretty?

Carlisle: No…

Esme: Do you want to be with me forever?

Carlisle: No…

Esme: Would you cry if I left?

Carlisle: No…

Esme: Would you live for me?

Carlisle: No…

Esme: Would you do anything for me?

Carlisle: No…

Esme: Would you pick me or your life ?

Carlisle: My life…

Esme: (tears fall down & turns around)

Carlisle: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	15. Chapter 15

Alice: Do I ever cross your mind?

Jasper: No…

Alice: Do you like me?

Jasper: No…

Alice: Do you think I'm pretty?

Jasper: No…

Alice: Do you want to be with me forever?

Jasper: No…

Alice: Would you cry if I left?

Jasper: No…

Alice: Would you live for me?

Jasper: No…

Alice: Would you do anything for me?

Jasper: No…

Alice: Would you pick me or your life ?

Jasper: My life…

Alice: (tears fall down & turns around)

Jasper: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	16. Chapter 16

Seth: Do I ever cross your mind?

Jasper: No…

Seth: Do you like me?

Jasper: No…

Seth: Do you think I'm pretty?

Jasper: No…

Seth: Do you want to be with me forever?

Jasper: No…

Seth: Would you cry if I left?

Jasper: No…

Seth: Would you live for me?

Jasper: No…

Seth: Would you do anything for me?

Jasper: No…

Seth: Would you pick me or your life ?

Jasper: My life…

Seth: (tears fall down & turns around)

Jasper: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	17. Chapter 17

Renesmee: Do I ever cross your mind?

Jacob: No…

Renesmee: Do you like me?

Jacob: No…

Renesmee: Do you think I'm pretty?

Jacob: No…

Renesmee: Do you want to be with me forever?

Jacob: No…

Renesmee: Would you cry if I left?

Jacob: No…

Renesmee: Would you live for me?

Jacob: No…

Renesmee: Would you do anything for me?

Jacob: No…

Renesmee: Would you pick me or your life ?

Jacob: My life…

Renesmee: (tears fall down & turns around)

Jacob: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob: Do I ever cross your mind?

Seth: No…

Jacob: Do you like me?

Seth: No…

Jacob: Do you think I'm pretty?

Seth: No…

Jacob: Do you want to be with me forever?

Seth: No…

Jacob: Would you cry if I left?

Seth: No…

Jacob: Would you live for me?

Seth: No…

Jacob: Would you do anything for me?

Seth: No…

Jacob: Would you pick me or your life ?

Seth: My life…

Jacob: (tears fall down & turns around)

Seth: (grabs him by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	19. Chapter 19

Rosalie: Do I ever cross your mind?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Do you like me?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Do you think I'm pretty?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Do you want to be with me forever?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Would you cry if I left?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Would you live for me?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Would you do anything for me?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Would you pick me or your life ?

Emmett: My life…

Rosalie: (tears fall down & turns around)

Emmett: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	20. Chapter 20

Rosalie: Do I ever cross your mind?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Do you like me?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Do you think I'm pretty?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Do you want to be with me forever?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Would you cry if I left?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Would you live for me?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Would you do anything for me?

Emmett: No…

Rosalie: Would you pick me or your life ?

Emmett: My life…

Rosalie: (tears fall down & turns around)

Emmett: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	21. Chapter 21

Alice: Do I ever cross your mind?

Emmett: No…

Alice: Do you like me?

Emmett: No…

Alice: Do you think I'm pretty?

Emmett: No…

Alice: Do you want to be with me forever?

Emmett: No…

Alice: Would you cry if I left?

Emmett: No…

Alice: Would you live for me?

Emmett: No…

Alice: Would you do anything for me?

Emmett: No…

Alice: Would you pick me or your life ?

Emmett: My life…

Alice: (tears fall down & turns around)

Emmett: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


	22. Chapter 22

Renesmee: Do I ever cross your mind?

Alec: No…

Renesmee: Do you like me?

Alec: No…

Renesmee: Do you think I'm pretty?

Alec: No…

Renesmee: Do you want to be with me forever?

Alec: No…

Renesmee: Would you cry if I left?

Alec: No…

Renesmee: Would you live for me?

Alec :No…

Renesmee: Would you do anything for me?

Alec: No…

Renesmee: Would you pick me or your life ?

Alec: My life…

Renesmee: (tears fall down & turns around)

Alec: (grabs her by the arm) The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. I don't like because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I won't cry if leave, I'd die. I wouldn't live for cause I would die for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is cause I'd do everything for you, and the reason I chose my life is cause you ARE my LIFE…


End file.
